A memory device is an electronic device for reading and/or writing electronic data. The memory device can be implemented as volatile memory, such as random-access memory (RAM), which requires power to maintain its stored information or non-volatile memory, such as read-only memory (ROM), which can maintain its stored information even when not powered. The RAM can be implemented in a dynamic random-access memory (DRAM), a static random-access memory (SRAM), and/or a non-volatile random-access memory (NVRAM), often referred to as a flash memory, configuration. The electronic data can be read from and/or written into an array of memory cells which can be accessible through various control lines. The two basic operations performed by the memory device are “read”, in which the electronic data stored in the array of memory cells is read out, and “write” in which the electronic data is stored in the array of memory cells.